Bad confession
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: //DIO-distraught overlord// -Yaoi/lime- DenkaXMikaru OS.La curiosité est un vilain défaut et Mikaru va payer les frais de la sienne, lorsqu'il a connaissance des confessions cachées de Denka. POV Mikaru. Je le sais Denka, mais comment me confesser?


**Titre complet :** Bad Confession

**Auteur** : Hm moi, juste moi je l'ai écrite seule... Enfin, sauf si on compte que mes chiennes ne cessant de vouloir bouffer mon cahier ont participé... TT paix à l'âme de ma gomme

**Disclamer** : Commençons par les choses qui fâchent : Mikaru, Denka et Ivy (parce que ils n'y a qu'eux qui apparaissent) ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leur parents et DIO à son label. Le scénario et autres intervenants sont, en revanche, ma propriété.

**Pairing **: Oh un petit Denka+Mikaru, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le résumé.

**Genre** (de quoi je fais tout dans le désordre?) : Romance mais pas dégoulinante de guimauve non plus et tragedy mais... bon, je pouvais pas mettre drama alors... enfin, vous comprendrez.

**Note :** Juste un petit coup de gueule vite fait : Que ceux qui disent que je suis une groupie simplement parce que j'aime lire et écrire des fics yaoi sur les artistes aillent se faire foutre! J'en aies marre moi, je peux plus rien dire! C'est pas parce que je répète quand je regarde le clip de "Filth in the Beauty" que Uruha et Aoi font définitivement super bien ensembles que je vais aller à un concert de the GazettE hurler -untel- je t'aiiiiime! A ceux là qui se reconnaîtront sûrement si ils passent par ici, je tiens à préciser que je découvre la musique du groupe AVANt ses membres! C'est parce que j'ai accroché à 'Cassis', ou à 'Burn', ou à 'Joushou Gaidou', 'Myaku' et j'en passe, et des meilleures, que j'adore -respectivement the GazettE, 12012, Miyavi ou Dir en Grey! Vraiment, je suis une fan, pas une groupie. Et je ne suis certainement pas la (ou le) seule à penser qu'il y en a marre qu'on confonde!

**Note 2 :** _Petit rappel :_ Mikaru au chant ; Erina et Kei à la guitare (même si ils ne sont pas ici concernés) ; Ivy à la basse ; Denka à la batterie.

Sur ce, merci et bonne lecture ^^

**BAD CONFESSION**

_POV Mikaru_

Si j'avais gardé ma curiosité, si je ne l'avais pas obligé à m'en parler, que je me serais tu, si seulement j'avais été sourd ! … Un soupir de mépris franchit mes lèvres. Hin ! Un chanteur privé de son ouïe ! Ça existe, ça ? Remarquez, le grand compositeur allemand Ludwig Van Beethoven l'était bien, lui.

Ne me prenez pas pour un intello simplement parce que je le cite. Pour tout vous avouer, il se trouve même que ma culture générale en dehors de la musicale est quasi-nulle alors… Bon, j'suis pas totalement con non plus ! Quoiqu'il y ait des jours comme ceux là où l'on se pose la question. D'ailleurs, rien qu'à ma réflexion d'il y a un instant ! Comment ferais-je pour être certain de bien caler ma voix sur les notes produites par les instruments de mon groupe ? Je ne me sens pas capable de 'sentir' leur musique si je ne l'entends pas un minimum.

Enfin, que je ne me perde pas en pensées futiles puisque, de toute façon, il y a vraisemblablement très peu de chances que je devienne sourd dans les cinquante prochaines années.

Chacun le sait, avec des 'si', on pourrait changer le monde. Moi, j'ai essayé. J'ai voulu bâtir, avec mon groupe et nos fans, un royaume où l'on primerait avant tout la liberté de la musique et celle qu'elle nous procure. Mais j'ai échoué dans mon entreprise. DIO est mort.

Il ne l'est que de mon point de vue. Et peut être de celui d'un ami. Parce que c'est moi qui, avec lui mais sans qu'il ne soit coupable, ait tout foiré.

J'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir à admettre une telle chose, une vérité pareille. Seulement, elle s'est imposée à moi, ne me laissant pas le choix. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est de ma faute. Ou plutôt la faute de cette putain de curiosité qui s'est manifestée deux fois ces derniers jours. Deux fois de trop…

La première fois, ce fut lorsque je descendais l'immeuble dans lequel se trouve notre studio d'enregistrement à la recherche –certes, vaine- d'un distributeur. Les autres étaient tous partis depuis un petit moment et je restais pour revoir le planning et accessoirement ranger un peu. Mais bon, il commençait à être tard et j'avais besoin d'un truc sucré, j'étais à plat donc chercher un distributeur automatique n'avait strictement rien d'insolite dans l'histoire.

C'est au moment où j'ai continué mon rangement du studio que ce vilain défaut qu'est la curiosité m'a étreint. J'ai soulevé un paquet de feuilles griffonnées appartenant à Denka, accompagnées de son lecteur multimédia, d'un casque mais surtout d'un petit lecteur de cassettes audio comme on n'en fait plus depuis quelques années… ça devenait vraiment rare à dénicher. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en songeant à mon tout premier baladeur de musique qui ressemblait fortement à celui-ci. On me l'eût offert pour un anniversaire.. le treizième peut être… je ne me souviens plus très bien. Néanmoins, je suis certain de l'avoir encore, il faudra que je pense à regarder dans mes affaires.

J'allais pour poser ce que j'avais dans les bras sur un fauteuil, histoire de les placer ensuite dans le casier –car nous avons chacun, ici, un casier- de mon batteur lorsqu'un objet s'échappa du paquet et tomba sur le sol dans un craquement. Avais-je brisé quelque chose qui ne m'appartenais pas ? Cette pensée me fit légèrement paniquer, étant du genre plutôt maniaque sur les bords…

Je me déchargeais rapidement et me retourna, ramassant l'objet. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une cassette audio. La boîte, autant que ce qu'elle contenait, était intact. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, l'impression de craquement n'avait été dû qu'au contact entre le parquet et le plastique. J'allais le mettre avec le reste des affaires du batteur quand mon regard se trouva attirer par un nom inscrit sur la boîte. Et pour cause, il s'agissait du mien ! Je lisais donc le descriptif de la cassette :

_« 17 Avril 2009_

_Mikaru »_

Et nous étions le 25. Avec le groupe, nous répétions nos allées et venues jusqu'ici depuis bientôt quatre jours. Quant à savoir quand est-ce que ça avait été enregistré exactement et ce qu'il y avait sur la bande… L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu comme un blanc, et tout se remit très vite en route dans ma tête : Il y avait le petit lecteur et un casque, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Mon cerveau, lui, me répondait « Non, Mika, non ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Cela ne t'appartient pas ! ». Mais mes mains semblaient d'un tout autre avis… et puis, c'était mon nom qui était inscrit dessus donc j'étais concerné, dans un sens. Envoyant balader ma morale, j'enclenchais la cassette et enfilait le casque, ayant auparavant retiré les quelques cheveux roux qui y étaient restés accrochés. 'La voix de Denka', parvinrent à analyser mes neurones. Il parlait seul, certainement un enregistrement personnel comme pour un… journal intime ? … Je déglutis et commençait à me demander si je n'étais pas un peu en train de faire quelque chose de mal.

« …et c'est douloureux… ça fait mal… comme un poignard que chacun de ses regards enfoncerait un peu plus loin dans mon cœur déjà meurtri… »

De quoi ? Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas fait attention aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées avant celles là. Il avait dit quoi ? Je pressais le bouton pour le rembobinage de la bande, puis sur 'lecture' après quelques secondes. Denka parlait de sentiments, disant qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'aimer à ce point et qu'il fallait qu'il sache, se demandant comment faire et émettant des hypothèses.

Ainsi, mon batteur était amoureux ! C'est génial, ça ! Mais de qui ? J'avançais un peu la cassette et prenait soin de noter dans un coin de ma tête qu'il allait falloir la remettre au début en sortant.

« …comme ça, le lui dire en face. Facile en théorie ! Je me plante devant lui, le prend par les épaules, plante mes yeux dans les siens et… »

Bon, déjà, à ce que j'ai compris, c'est un homme. Telles étaient mes pensées sur le coup. Mais bon sang, pourquoi n'avais je pas réfléchis ? Pourquoi n'avais je pas une seule seconde pensé aux inscriptions sur la boîte ?! Pourquoi n'arrêtais je pas la cassette, tout simplement ?

« … je lui fais ma déclaration ! Comme si j'en étais capable, je vois ça d'ici : 'écoute, je vais être franc et direct avec toi, je… mes sentiments pour toi… ils vont au-delà de ceux que l'on ressent pour un ami, ils vont au-delà de ce que tu penses, de la façon dont tu peux me voir. Je ne m'étendrais pas, j'ai dis que je serais direct, donc voilà… Je t'aime plus que tu ne le crois, je… je suis, vraiment, amoureux de toi, Mikaru'… »

L'enregistrement continuait, mais mes neurones, eux, s'étaient arrêtés. Tellement, pardonnez-moi l'expression, sur le cul que j'étais ! Même encore maintenant, quand j'y repense. Et ça ne date pas d'un mois, mais d'une semaine ! Merde… Denka, il m'aimait… et moi ? J'y aie réfléchis, mûrement mais le résultat n'était pas des plus appréciables. J'avais beau retourner mes souvenirs, mes impressions et mes sentiments dans tous les sens, le batteur ne restait pour moi qu'un ami. Un très bon ami et confident, c'est vrai, mais un ami. Et c'est ce que je pense encore là, tout de suite.

Je me souviens avoir reprit mes esprits, la voix du roux résonnait encore dans mes oreilles. Je retirais précipitamment le casque et le débranchait du lecteur, puis rembobina la cassette avant de la remettre dans sa boîte et tout fourrer dans son casier. C'est avec l'esprit relativement tourmenté que j'ai effectué le chemin de retour jusque chez moi où je me suis laissé choir dans mon lit, n'ayant gardé sur moi que mon boxer sur lequel j'avais enfilé un simple T-shirt.

Le lendemain, retour aux instruments et à notre son ! De toute la journée, je n'ai parlé de rien au batteur et ait fait attention à ne pas modifier mon comportement envers lui. Nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté de toute façon. Il m'a seulement remercié, comme les trois autres, d'avoir rangé son 'bordel' comme il l'appelle à juste titre. Néanmoins, on ne limite pas sa nature bien longtemps et mon fameux défaut est revenu au galop, le soir même.

Une seconde fois, ma curiosité m'a piqué. Pas très fort au début, je voulais juste lui parler, lui avouer ce que j'avais entendu et surtout m'excuser. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps avec moi, prétextant que j'avais besoin de ses compétences en nouvelles technologies pour m'aider à faire fonctionner mon nouveau baladeur numérique. Il avait ri sur le coup et accepté rapidement. Okay, je passais pour un mec qui n'y connaissais rien et qui était en retard sur son temps mais au moins, j'avais un prétexte. Prétexte qui, en y réfléchissant bien, n'était pas totalement faux. Je comprenais rien à ce truc tactile et à ses menus déroulants… Bref !

Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans le studio, il m'a invité à m'asseoir et m'a proposé une petite bouteille de thé glacé que j'ai bue presque d'un trait, ma gorge était sèche. Pas seulement à cause de la discussion que j'allais faire suivre mais surtout après m'être déchaîné avec ma voix à peine une heure et demie plus tôt. Denka tendit la main vers moi avec un sourire en coin. Je ne compris pas tout de suite, il m'aida :

«-Ton lecteur, Mika-chan

-Oh… bien sûr, une seconde »

Il sourit un peu plus largement tandis que je cherchais l'appareil dans l'une des nombreuses poches de mon pantalon. Je le posais sur la table et non dans sa main. Je capturais celle-ci dans la mienne au moment où il allait prendre le lecteur.

« Mika-chan ? » Il me lança un regard interrogateur, l'air surpris et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« -Je… Denka, 'faut que j'te parle.

-Tiens donc ? De quoi ? Pour que tu perdes ainsi ton assurance…

-Que je perde mon… ?! Mais pas du tout !

-Bah tiens ! T'as qu'à voir ta tête !

-Admettons… Disons que je crois que… hm, c'est… »

Nous sommes restés ainsi un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, et ma curiosité m'a piqué un peu plus fort. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser m'emporter… Mais il est trop tard pour regretter à présent, pas vrai ?

Je me suis levé au-dessus de la table, pris son visage entre mes mains et unis nos lèvres. Il a d'abord été tendu et aucun de nous n'a bougé durant quelques secondes, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, nos lèvres simplement pressées l'une contre l'autre. Juste nous deux… Puis, comme si un déclic avait eu lieu, il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit lentement les lèvres. Je fis de même.

Quelle sensation étrange, embrasser son meilleur ami. Sentir son souffle chaud se mélanger au mien, ses douces lèvres caressant les miennes et sa langue, aussi curieuse que moi semblait-il, explorant timidement ma bouche. Nous nous sommes séparés au bout d'un instant. Denka avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Peut être était-ce ce qui m'a poussé à aller plus loin. J'étais curieux, oui, alors je voulais savoir… comment ça faisait avec son meilleur ami…

Je suis complètement monté sur la table et l'ai attiré contre moi, nous plongeant dans un nouveau baiser, mettant de côté la timidité, plus passionné et profond. Je me souviens parfaitement avoir sentit ses mains se frayer un chemin sous mon débardeur, aussi serré qu'il était. Je me souviens aussi qu'après quelques minutes de sages caresses comme celles là, j'ai tout fait basculé. En un instant j'ai moi-même creusé un chemin que je ne pourrais plus jamais rebrousser. Mais ça, j'étais à cent lieues d'y penser… Je me suis retrouvé assis sur son bassin, mes mains s'attaquant à ses vêtements et mes lèvres à chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à leur portée.

Et je lui ai fait l'amour, tandis qu'à mes oreilles parvenaient nos soupirs, ses gémissements, nos cris… et les mots tendres que mon batteur me murmurait, soufflant de manière exquise mon nom. Mais je ne pense pas les avoir mérités… Pas plus que d'oser dire que nous avons 'fait l'amour'. Car dans cet acte, Denka était le seul à avoir eu ces sentiments.

Moi pas.

Et toujours pas maintenant…

Lorsque l'extase fut atteinte et que nous reprenions nos souffles, le roux se colla contre moi et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Il me sourit, moi aussi.

« -Ne, Mika-chan…

-Hm ? »

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et il se relève un peu, laissant ses mains glisser sur mon torse, y traçant du bout de son index des lignes imaginaires entre mes muscles.

« Tu m'aimes ? Enfin, je veux dire… pas comme un ami mais… plus que ça, tu vois ? »

Jusque là, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait me poser cette question. A vrai dire, je n'avais pensé à rien du tout, juste agis sous le coup de l'impulsion. Je me sentis incroyablement mal et détournait mon regard du sien dans lesquelles on pouvait aisément lire une joie, une tendresse et un amour infinis. Mais putain, qu'est ce que je venais de faire comme connerie ?!

Sans lui répondre, je me détachais de lui, descendit de la table et enfila mes vêtements.

« Mika… Mikaru, onegai… »

Son ton était devenu suppliant. Il paniquait, et il avait raison de le faire.

« Denka… » commençais je sans pour autant me retourner vers lui

«-Je… désolé mais… non.

-De-demo, Mika-chan ! Tu… Pourquoi, alors ?!»

Je soupirais, prenant mon courage à deux mains, ainsi que la poignée de la salle que je commençais à abaisser.

« Pardonne moi, Denka, mais je… j'ai cédé à ma curiosité et j'ai écouté la cassette qui se trouve dans ton casier. Je sais tout. Tout ce que toi… pour moi… »

Un sanglot me parvint. J'ai joué la carte du salaud, je ne me suis pas retourné, je suis sortit.

Aujourd'hui, je pense que j'aurais dû rester avec lui, et parler. De quoi, j'en sais rien, mais parler !

Ça remonte à quelques jours maintenant mais nous ne nous sommes pas adressé à nouveau la parole depuis. Enfin, je dois bien avouer que j'y suis pour quelque chose, je le fuis donc ça n'arrange rien. Là, je suis devant l'immeuble. Les portes s'ouvrent à mon approche et je décide de monter directement à notre studio, sans détour vers l'un de ces distributeurs vicieusement bien cachés que je chéris tant.

J'arrive dans les escaliers, j'entends sa voix tremblante qui m'interpelle.

« Mikaru, un instant, onegai »

Je m'arrête, sans toujours autant oser le regarder en face. Je l'ai réalisé un peu tard mais je devais l'avoir profondément blessé. Mais quel idiot je fais, parfois !

« -Je ne t'ennuierais pas longtemps, je veux juste te demander une petite chose à propos de ta dernière composition.

-Vas-y, je t'écou… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je sens quelque chose heurter violemment l'arrière de mes jambes. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir une boule de poils blanche qu'une sensation de vide sous moi se fait et que j'entends mon nom crié de façon alarmante par Denka. Je ferme les yeux et attend le choc.

Choc qui ne vient pas. Je rouvre les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Allons bon, j'avais dû dévaler les escaliers en ayant perdu connaissance et là, je dois être sur le sol de l'accueil… qui est bien confortable quand même. Je tourne la tête sur le côté. Ah d'accord… en fait je suis dans un hôpital. Relativement calme ceci dit, y'a pas un bruit. Un silence oppressant. Le genre d'absence de son qui a vite fait de vous rendre cinglé.

Je sens une chaleur au niveau de ma main gauche et baisse les yeux. C'est Denka. Il me sourit mais c'est un sourire plein de compassion et de pitié, et sa main se resserre autour de la mienne. Il y a aussi Ivy, juste derrière la chaise sur laquelle est assis le batteur. Le bassiste bouge ses lèvres mais aucun son n'en sort. Je suppose qu'il remarque mon interrogation car il m'adresse un regard désolé.

Mais pourquoi ?

Je tente de me redresser mais mes oreilles bourdonnent en écho dans ma tête. Le roux vient m'aider et je me retrouve callé contre le coussin. Je voudrais demander ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'arrive pas à parler, aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. D'un seul coup, je me met à paniquer. Oh non ! Pas ça ! Pas mes cordes vocales ! Ne me dites pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ma voix !

_**Fin POV**_

Le médecin frappe à la porte de la chambre du chanteur puis, se rappelant son diagnostic, entre. Les deux musiciens le suivent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit approché de Mikaru, et lui tend une feuille où figurent les résultats de ses récentes analyses : une radio des cervicales et un scanner cérébral approfondi.

Car le chanteur, en tombant dans ces marches, n'avait pas juste perdu connaissance. Le traumatisme crânien dont il était victime lui laissait une séquelle. Oh oui, juste une, c'est déjà bien. Surtout lorsqu'elle est à vie.

En parcourant les analyses de ses yeux, Mikaru sent les larmes les envahir et dévaler ses joues.

C'était impossible…

Totalement impensable…

Inconcevable !

Cette fois ci, il perdait vraiment son Royaume. Il perdait son groupe. Il perdait donc tout ce en quoi il croyait vraiment.

Les nerfs auditifs avaient subis un choc important. Assez pour lui flanquer cette nouvelle et horrible vérité dans la figure.

Mikaru, 20 ans, chanteur du groupe DIO – distraught overlord était devenu sourd.

Plus jamais la musique ne parviendrait à ses oreilles.

Et plus jamais il ne chanterait.

Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder Denka dans les yeux. Si il s'était retourné, il aurait vu le chat descendre les marches en courant, et il aurait pu l'éviter. Ou au moins se stabiliser.

Il y a des bonnes et des mauvaises confessions… Bien qu'on ne les juge pas par soi-même.

Devais-tu vraiment, Mikaru, écouter celles que Denka offrait à un magnétophone, sa façon à lui d'entretenir un journal intime ?

Même si toi aussi, tu as accepté de lui confesser ce que tu avais écouté.

Ce que tu ne pourras plus jamais faire…

**. : OWARI : .**

Bon, d'accord, Mikaru ne méritait peut être pas ça XD. A vous de voir si vous le pensez ou non.

J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout ^^. J'ai mis du coeur à la faire mais ça n'empêche que ça peut être... nul?

A la limite, je peux peut être envisager une suite, tout dépendra des réactions... s'il y en a. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que j'aurais des hits! XD

Ja Ne! Et merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'vous nem!


End file.
